Talk:'Iperiana
"After the collapse of the Byzantine Empire, when Italy was divided into multiple states, Hyperium (in Italian: Hiperio) emerged in the heel of Italy as a rather prominent city-state. She had agreements with the Kievan Rus', which accounts for the Ukrainian influence... Italian influence has been exerted on Hyperian ever since Italian unification, and Ukrainian influence, which resulted from Soviet oppression of Ukrainians" Well, this is a warm and comfortable conlanging website, were people just enjoying their time by bringing to life their dreams. Their conlangs. I really hate the fact that some people are trying bring politics in such places. "She had agreements with the Kievan Rus', which accounts for the Ukrainian influence" - are you serious? In times of Kievan Rus' there were no Ukrainian language but Old East Slavic language, that is common ancestor of modern Russian, Belarusian and Ukrainian languages. Also there were no Kievan Rus' in the times after Bizantium collapse and those lands where under control of Poland-Lithuanian Commonwealth aka 'Rech Pospolita'. If your alternative history differ from real dramatically, and existence of Hyperium is not the only difference - write it, in other case it really look out of place. Yes Ukraine, like every nation, deserve respect and historical recognition, but by introducing your national ideas in any forms you will change nothing.--Slavonicus (talk) 22:00, April 19, 2016 (UTC) That is absolutely true. However, the history of my conlang is different than real history, although there are several parallels. I did hope that people would understand that. I haven't come around to fully explaining the history yet because I am still working on the syntax, morphology, the declensions, etc. All the same, I shall write an explanation as to why Ukrainian becomes a major influence in Hyperian. Ukrainians migrated to northern Italy, where there was less communism and where they could still lead agricultural lives (primarily Friuli-Venezia Giulia), rather than the South. Kievan Rus' becomes known in its short form, Russia, worldwide, although is officially called Kievan Rus' until the Kievan dynasty is overthrown by Muscovite rebels, who make Moscow and Kiev joint capitals of Russia, allowing the Kievan prince to rule with the Muscovite prince. Kiev becomes the judiciary and religious centre of Russia, Moscow the legislative and executive centre. When St. Petersburg is built, it becomes the economic centre. Several Muscovite princes (which later become known as czars, or emperors) attempted to remove the Kievan prince and have absolute rule (as Kiev had to approve of the decisions made in Moscow -- a lengthy process which they wanted to abolish, and Kiev was a thorn in the eye many a time). In the times where Moscow pursued Kiev, many Ukrainians emigrated, many heading to Hyperium, which was a very important nation at the time and held several colonies next to Russia. In WW1, Kiev had lost almost all its importance and was constantly under persecution, leading to the Ukrainian Revolution, which quickly put Russia out of the war, allowing Germany to win the war on the western front. Immanuel Matthew (talk) 23:22, April 19, 2016 (UTC)